


Kissing Lessons

by LadySokolov



Series: The Further Education of John Doe [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Frottage, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySokolov/pseuds/LadySokolov
Summary: John asks Bruce for kissing lessons. Bruce has feelings, and things get a little more intense than he was anticipating.





	Kissing Lessons

“Bruce, buddy, can I talk to you about something?” John asked.

“Of course John,” Bruce replied. “Anything.”

When he looked up at John he noticed that his friend looked incredibly nervous for some reason. Bruce wasn’t sure why. Things seemed to have been going pretty well of late. Sure, Harley had told Bruce to stay the hell away from John not too long ago, but Bruce had every intention of ignoring that particular order and Harley hadn’t made any sort of serious attempt to break them up just yet, and Bruce wasn’t sure what else might have been worrying John.

John glanced around the rest of the warehouse and swallowed nervously.

“Not here,” he told Bruce. “In private.”

Bruce glanced around the rest of the base. Bane was busy lecturing a few of his men over in another corner of the room, but Bruce was sure that he and John were positioned far enough away that Bane wouldn’t be able to hear anything the two of them said unless they were carelessly loud.

John seemed insistent though, and if there was one thing that Bruce had realized over the past few days, it was that it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to deny John anything, especially when John looked up at Bruce with those big puppy-dog eyes of his and that hopeful grin on his face.

“All right,” Bruce said.

He let John lead the way, and soon John had taken him to an alleyway just outside the Pact’s base. It was the middle of the night, but the moon was almost full and the slightly overcast sky above reflected the bright lights of Gotham back at her, casting this corner of the city in a pink-tinted twilight.

John still seemed nervous, and was casting his eyes around the alley, possibly double-checking that no-one was going to witness whatever misadventure John was dragging Bruce into this time.

“What did you want to talk to me about John?” Bruce asked. “Is everything all right?”

“Oh yeah,” John said, smiling widely but still not sounding completely confident. “Don’t worry buddy. Everything is going fantastically, and so much of it is thanks to you. Seriously Bruce, you’ve helped me out so much already, but well… I was wondering…”

John stopped and rubbed at his arm in a gesture Bruce had noticed he tended to do a lot when he was nervous.

“Yes?” Bruce prompted.

“I was wondering if you could help me out with something?”

“Of course,” Bruce said, without hesitating at all. He was already a little concerned about what sort of help John would need considering how nervous the other man appeared to be about said help, but he already knew that whatever help John needed, Bruce would find a way to give it to him, unless of course it was something illegal, but Bruce had a feeling John would have approached the other members of the Pact if it was something like that, and wouldn’t have insisted that he and Bruce discuss it in private. No, whatever this was, it was something personal.

“What did you need help with?” Bruce asked.

“Well,” John said. “With how well things are going with Harley, I wanna be prepared in case… you know… things start to happen between the two of us.”

Bruce’s heart began to race as his mind conjured up all sorts of interesting ideas as to what sort of ‘help’ John might need.

“What did you have in mind?” Bruce asked, trying to play it cool. 

“Well, when I was in Arkham there wasn’t exactly much opportunity for well… intimacy. I may be a little rusty when it comes to… you know…”

Bruce wasn’t sure that he did. The only ideas that his mind was summoning at that moment were ones that he did not want to go blurting out in front of John, mostly because it would be incredibly embarrassing for them both if he was wrong.

“Kissing!” John finally said once it became clear that Bruce wasn’t going to say anything.

“Oh!” Bruce said.

“Ohhhhhh,” he said again when the reality of what John was actually asking him began to sink in. He turned his head in an effort to hide the blush that he could feel lighting up his cheeks, despite his best efforts to suppress it.

“John,” Bruce began. “Are you asking me… Are you asking me to teach you how to kiss?”

“Got it in one buddy.”

“Right. Well. Um…”

Bruce noticed that John was watching him very closely, his expression swiftly switching between nervous excitement to just plain nervous, and then, when Bruce still failed to say anything coherent, he began to look disappointed.

“It’s okay Bruce,” John said. “It was kind of a weird request, right?”

“What? No,” Bruce said quickly. “It’s not weird. I just…”

He just wasn’t sure whether he was going to be able to remain at all objective or keep up the façade necessary for something as intimate as ‘kissing lessons’. In fact, Bruce was terrified that he was going to lose all rationality and self-control as soon as John’s lips pressed against his own.

After all, he had already spent far too much time imagining what it would be like to kiss John (and to do plenty of other things to John as well). As much as they might both protest that their relationship was purely platonic in nature, Bruce knew that particular ship had sailed a long time ago, at least where his own feelings were concerned.

“Are you sure that you want to do this?” Bruce asked. “With me I mean?”

“Of course I’m sure,” John replied. “After all, you’re Bruce Wayne: billionaire playboy. If anyone in Gotham is going to be an expert at kissing then it’s you.”

“All right,” Bruce said, smiling at John while inside he was screaming. God, this was such a bad idea. “I’ll help you.”

“Really?” John said, suddenly growing incredibly, manically excited. He grasped Bruce by the upper arms and beamed at him. “Thank you so much Bruce. You’re a life saver. You know that, right?”

“What are friends for?” Bruce said, trying very hard not to cringe as he did. He was reasonably sure that friends were not supposed to give friends kissing lessons for a start, and they certainly weren’t supposed to get as worked up by the prospect of said kissing lessons as Bruce was. His heart was pounding in his chest, and it was only partially because of how nervous he was.

“All right then,” John said. “Let’s get to it.”

“What?” Bruce glanced around the alley. “Right here? Right now?”

“Sure,” John replied. “Unless you’ve got something better to do?”

From anyone else a line like that would have sounded sarcastic, almost as though the other person was trying to pressure Bruce into doing what they wanted him to. From John though it sounded so damn sincere, as though John was genuinely willing to step aside for whatever else Bruce might have on, and between that and the pair of hopeful eyes that were currently staring up at Bruce, his heart melted and any resolve that he might have held before that moment swiftly crumbled into dust.

“All right,” Bruce said. “Here’s fine I guess. I mean, it’s not the most romantic location, but we’ve got the moon shining overhead.”

“That’s a good start, right?” John asked.

“Sure,” Bruce said. “Okay. Now I guess the first thing we need to address is timing.”

“Timing?”

“Yeah,” Bruce said, rubbing his hands on his jeans to warm them up a little. He didn’t want them to be cold considering what he planned to do with them.

“You need to make sure the moment’s right,” Bruce said. “Say one of us just told a joke or something and everything’s going really well, and then you might, I don’t know… put your hand up to Harley’s face.”

He lifted one hand and placed it on John’s cheek. His thumb began caressing John’s skin, moving in slow, small circles.

“Or something like that,” Bruce said. John was staring up at him now, his wide eyes focused entirely on Bruce’s face.

Bruce was already standing almost inappropriately close to John. He blamed it on the cold night. Of course they were standing close. They were seeking out each other’s warmth, right? And they’d have to be close if Bruce was going to kiss John, even just for the purpose of a demonstration, right?

“And then you look her in the eyes,” Bruce said.

They already had that part covered. Neither of them was looking away from the other’s face now, not even for a moment.

“And then what?” John asked, his voice low. Bruce could feel the warmth of his breath, a sharp but welcome contrast against the cold night air.

“Well,” Bruce said, running his thumb lower, tracing the curves of John’s cheekbone and jaw and trying to memorize every tiny detail. “You wait until the moment is right, and if she hasn’t looked away, and if… if you both seem really into it then… you…”

They drifted closer as Bruce spoke. When their lips met Bruce couldn’t tell whether he had initiated the kiss or whether it had been John. Either way he found his eyes fluttering closed immediately. He had told himself that he was going to stay objective and emotionally detached during any actual kissing, but that was already proving completely impossible.

The very fact that it was John’s lips pressing against his own was enough to make Bruce’s spine shiver in pleasure. They were warmer than he had expected as well, and more pliant. Bruce leaned in further, and shuddered as John let out a pleased little groan.

So far the kiss had been light, their lips barely moving against one another’s, but Bruce’s heart was already pounding.

He wanted to deepen the kiss, at least a little, but if he was going to maintain the façade that this was about teaching John then he should probably pull back from the kiss and explain what he was about to do before he did it.

That didn’t happen though. He was pushing forward, pressing his lips more firmly against John’s own and mouthing at the other man’s lips before he had made a conscious decision to do so. John let out another small moan, and any resolve that Bruce might have had before swiftly vanished.

He wrapped one arm around John’s waist and used his other to cradle the back of John’s head as he deepened the kiss. John opened up immediately for him, wrapping his arms around Bruce’s shoulders and neck and pulling him closer as he did.

They continued to kiss for a few more seconds, before Bruce finally summoned the self-control necessary to pull back from John, at least for a moment. He took a single small step back as well, not wanting John to feel how hard that one kiss had already made him.

Bruce was already panting, and John didn’t appear to be doing much better. He seemed dazed and completely out of it, but after a couple of seconds of staring at Bruce’s retreating lips he blinked a few times and began staring up into Bruce’s eyes instead.

“So how did I do?” John asked. “Any um… any pointers?”

Bruce felt as though he had suddenly forgotten how to speak, as though he couldn’t make any sounds come out of his mouth at all. John was standing there and staring at him and Bruce’s heart was still pounding and it was taking every single inch of his self-control not to wrap John up in his arms and kiss him senseless.

“You did good,” Bruce said. “Really, really good. You shouldn’t have any problems with Harley at all.”

“Are you sure?” John asked, his brows furrowing. “I didn’t really feel super confident there Bruce. Perhaps… perhaps we should practice more just to make sure?”

John moved closer, and Bruce honestly couldn’t think of any reason to say no.

“Okay,” he said, the single word practically whispered against John’s lips.

Then they were kissing again. This time it was only a matter of moments before his open mouth was locked with John’s. Their bodies were pressed flush against one another, and Bruce couldn’t even think enough to worry about John feeling the now rock-hard erection in his pants.

John was a little clumsy, and a little too over-eager, but as far as Bruce was concerned that just made him even more endearing and the kisses that they shared even more amazing.

God, it felt so good, so perfect, as though the two of them had been made to slot together like this; two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. Bruce never wanted it to end.

Occasionally they would part, but only for a moment each time, and never without reason.

“That thing you just did,” John would whisper when they pulled back. “Show me that again?”

And Bruce would show him again, biting down gently on John’s bottom lip and relishing the pleased moan that John would let out, and then John would be biting down on Bruce’s bottom lip and it would take everything that Bruce had to pull back for long enough to say the words he knew that he needed to.

“That’s good John,” he would whisper. “God John, you’re a natural at this.”

“Show me more,” John whispered against Bruce’s lips, and Bruce showed John every single trick he knew.

In the end the ‘kissing lessons’ took nearly an hour. By the time they were finished the two of them had moved to lean against one of the alleyway walls, Bruce pinning John’s hands against the cold, rough bricks by his head.

They were both panting and glassy-eyed. They hadn’t moved beyond kissing, but Bruce knew that he would need a moment to himself to take care of the arousal that had been pestering him on and off for the last hour. He also knew there was no point in pretending that he would be thinking of anything but John while he did so.

“I think…” Bruce whispered as he pulled back from John and finally let go of his hands, “that’s all I can teach you John.”

“Are you sure there’s nothing else?” John immediately asked. “You’re not keeping any tricks to yourself, are you Brucie?”

“Don’t worry,” Bruce said. “You’re absolutely incredible. Harley’s a lucky girl.”

“What?” John whispered. “Harley? Oh right. Yeah. Of course.”

“You’re going to blow her mind,” Bruce said.

He leaned forward and planted one last feather-light kiss to John’s lips. He wasn’t sure that he could get away with using the kissing lessons as an excuse for that one.

When he pulled back he found John staring straight at him with wide eyes. Bruce wasn’t sure what that meant, but he hoped that he hadn’t overstepped.

He took another step back and fixed the parts of his clothing that had become disheveled during the ‘lesson’.

“All right,” Bruce said, realizing that he needed to retreat as soon as possible, partially so that he could take care of certain physical needs, and partially so that he could give himself a good berating for his inappropriate behavior.

“I should go um… take care of some stuff,” Bruce said, feeling incredibly awkward as he did.

“Okay buddy,” John said, quickly summoning a smile for Bruce. “I’ll see you around all right?”

“Sure,” Bruce replied as he slowly backed away from John. “See you around.”

“And thanks for the lessons,” John said. “Seriously. Thank you so much.”

“Don’t mention it,” Bruce said.

 _Please don’t mention it_ , he thought to himself as he headed towards his car.

* * *

Bruce had anticipated that his and John’s ‘kissing lesson’ would make things awkward between them, so he was surprised when instead nothing really seemed to change. John still wanted to spend as much time as possible with Bruce, and if anything seemed even more eager to impress him. Neither of them brought up the subject of the lesson, even though it preyed on Bruce’s mind at the most inopportune times.

He caught himself staring at John and daydreaming about wrapping his arms around him and kissing him until neither of them could breathe anymore. He had wanted to do similar before the kissing lessons as well, but now that he’d tasted John’s kisses the craving was even worse.

There was one thing that Bruce eventually noticed however, and when he did it seemed more than a little odd. Any and all attempts that John had been making to try and woo Harley seemed to have stopped. Either that or he just wasn’t making any moves while Bruce was around.

Bruce wondered whether John had already been given the opportunity to put what he had learned in their ‘lesson’ to the test with Harley. He found himself immediately growing insanely jealous at the mere thought of John kissing someone else. He knew that he had no right to be jealous, not with how much time John was spending with him lately, but he couldn’t help it.

A few days passed, and then a day came when Bruce couldn’t help but notice that John’s behavior was different. He had been nervous all day, and he had been rather cagey around Bruce as well. Bruce wondered whether he was planning something, or whether the awkwardness that he had been anticipating had just finally reared its ugly head.

John kept touching Bruce as well. That in itself wasn’t particularly odd, but the way that he kept glancing at Bruce every time his hand landed on Bruce’s shoulder or his fingers brushed against John’s own was.

Eventually Bruce couldn’t stand it any longer, and finally, when the two of them had a moment alone together, he decided to confront John.

“Is something going on?” Bruce asked when he had managed to corner John inside the small shack John had claimed as his own.

“Why would you think that Bruce?” John asked, clasping his hands together and squirming in a way that made Bruce absolutely sure that he was planning something.

“You’ve been acting strangely all day,” Bruce said. “What is it?”

“Well…”

The smile dropped from John’s face and he glanced around the small room, as though afraid that somehow someone might be listening in.

“I was er… hoping that you could help me out again,” John said.

Bruce froze. He wondered whether this was going to be anything like the last time that he had helped John. He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to survive another round of kissing lessons, at least not with his dignity still intact.

“Sure,” Bruce said, hating how easy he found it to give into the other man. “What is it?”

“Well, things are going really well with… well, with Harley, and I was wondering… about what comes after kissing.”

That was it. Bruce’s brain must have stopped functioning. There was no way that John was actually saying what Bruce thought he was hearing.

“What?” Bruce finally managed to say.

“Well, you know, like… say um… say Harley and I…”

Bruce couldn’t help but notice that John was putting a strange amount of emphasis on Harley’s name, and he wondered why the hell John was doing it. Nothing about this conversation was making sense any more. Bruce must have finally snapped and gone insane. There was no other explanation for any of this.

“Say Harley and I have been kissing for a while and things are getting a bit… you know, intense; how do I know when to take things to the next level? And how would I even… um… go about well… doing that?”

“Are you talking about…?” Bruce said slowly.

“Sex?” John asked. “What? No. I mean, not right away. No. But um… the stuff in between kissing and sex? Like… when is it okay to touch someone? Where is it okay to touch someone? How fast should we go? What’s the first step to take after kissing? All of that sort of stuff.”

Bruce took a deep breath. John made it all sound so simple, but Bruce didn’t even know where he should start.

“Well, um…” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I think the most important thing is to make sure that you’re both comfortable with whatever happens. Whatever you do, just keep an eye on her and make sure she’s into it. You’ll know when the time is right.”

Bruce was trying to be comforting, but it didn’t appear to be working. If anything John just seemed annoyed.

“But what if…” he said, his voice half way to that deep, slightly chilling growl that he sometimes adopted when upset. “What if I don’t know Bruce? What if I screw it up?”

“Hey, no-one’s going to get everything perfectly right the first time,” Bruce said. “If Harley doesn’t like something you do then I’m sure she’ll let you know.”

“Well, yeah, she’ll tell me if I’m screwing it up,” John said, still clearly irritated for some reason that Bruce couldn’t work out. “But how do I know if she’s really into what I’m doing?”

“Don’t worry,” Bruce said, trying very hard not to imagine what John might look like if he was _really into_ something that _Bruce_ was doing. “She’ll let you know.”

“Yeah, but how?” John was growing increasingly frustrated, and Bruce still had no idea why. “How am I going to know what to do next?”

“Well, she’ll encourage you,” Bruce said. “Maybe she’ll press into your touch or let out… you know, a little moan or something like that. You know what? Harley’s pretty assertive. She’s probably going to take the lead anyway. You probably don’t need to worry so much.”

“Yeah,” John said, sounding a little disappointed. “You’re probably right.”

“See?” Bruce said, placing a hand on John’s shoulder and trying (and ultimately failing) not to feel jealous of Harley again. “Nothing to worry about.”

John looked plenty worried though, despite Bruce’s insistence.

“Maybe…” John whispered, sounding and looking really nervous again. “Maybe I’d understand what you mean a bit better if you showed me?”

John grabbed the hand that Bruce had placed on his shoulder and held it between both of his own. Bruce felt his throat go suddenly, inexplicably dry as John moved Bruce’s hand to the side of his face. John wanted Bruce to show him…

He couldn’t even think about it, not without becoming immediately lost in fantasies of John lying beneath him as Bruce’s hands and lips travelled all over his bare skin. God, it had been hard enough just teaching John how to kiss. It was going to be almost impossible to keep a clear head for this.

“All right,” Bruce said, despite the fact that this was undoubtedly a terrible idea, and mostly because John had been staring up at him with those irresistible eyes of his again. Damn it. This was the kissing lessons all over again.

John immediately wrapped his arms around Bruce’s shoulders and began grinning from ear to ear.

“Thank you so much Bruce!” John said. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! I owe you a thousand times over for this. I promise you that you won’t regret helping me.”

Bruce hoped that he wasn’t going to regret it.

 _Just remember_ , he told himself as his other hand landed on John’s hip. _You’re doing this for John. You’re not going to get caught up in it like you did the last time._

“All right,” Bruce said. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips, and his eyes moved around the room, trying to look anywhere but directly at John as he tried to work out how the hell he was supposed to start this particular lesson.

“Well,” he began, feeling like an idiot as he did, “let’s say that in this particular hypothetical situation you and Harley have been kissing for quite a while.”

“Right,” John said. “So, it makes sense for us to start there, doesn’t it?”

Bruce wished that he could argue with that logic, but he couldn’t. In fact, they were both already leaning in, their lips drawing closer and closer to one another.

“Right,” Bruce whispered, just before John’s lips met with his own, and Bruce knew that he was already well and truly screwed.

John took the lead this time, licking and nipping at Bruce’s mouth until Bruce had completely melted against him.

Bruce moaned against John’s mouth, his hand tightening on John’s waist and pulling him a little closer. It was only when John let out an answering moan that Bruce remembered; he was supposed to be teaching John something. Right. Of course he was.

He pulled back from the kiss and allowed his hand to drift up from John’s hip to sneak beneath his shirt and caress the skin beneath.

“If things are going well then you could try something like this,” Bruce whispered as his hand slid further around John’s waist and towards his back.

John reached down, one of his hands slipping beneath the front of Bruce’s shirt and up over the plains of his stomach.

“Like this?” John whispered, his lips brushing against Bruce’s own as he spoke.

Bruce shuddered in pleasure as the other man’s thumb caressed right where Bruce’s pants met his stomach. He tried to say something encouraging, but as he did a couple of John’s fingers brushed against a particularly sensitive spot by his hip, and all that emerged was a breathy groan. He nodded instead, before leaning forward and pressing a quick, passionate kiss to John’s lips.

John’s other hand meanwhile had trailed up and over Bruce’s neck to run through the short hair on the back of his head and gently massage the nape of his neck.

Bruce let out another groan and then frowned when he realized he was quickly losing control of the situation.

“That’s a good sound, right?” John asked, his hands coming to a stop and a hint of worry appearing on his face.

Bruce nodded.

“Hey, if you’re ever in doubt over whether something’s working or not,” he said, his voice coming out in breathy gasps that made it sound as though he and John had been at this for hours rather than minutes, “then you can always just ask whether your partner’s enjoying it.”

After all, he should still probably teach John _something_.

“Are you enjoying it Bruce?” John asked, his fingers dancing over the nape of Bruce’s neck again for a moment.

“Yes,” Bruce replied, and then John’s lips were pressing against his once again, and John’s hands were dancing over Bruce’s stomach and threading through his hair.

Bruce was vaguely aware of his hat falling to the floor as John’s caresses to the back of his head continued, but he couldn’t care, not when John’s other hand had started to move in slow circles over Bruce’s hip in a way that was wonderfully distracting. Bruce opened his mouth to John’s and let out another loud groan as John swiftly took advantage of the opening.

Bruce moved his own hands further back, sneaking the tips of his fingers beneath the fabric of John’s pants. He had to remind himself again that he was supposed to be giving John lessons, and pulled back from the kiss with some difficulty considering how ardently John’s mouth chased after his own.

“Is this all right?” he asked John as he snuck his fingers lower, now openly caressing John’s rear.

“Yes,” John breathed against Bruce’s mouth.

In response John gripped Bruce by the hip with a surprising amount of strength considering his lean frame. He held Bruce in place as he ground their groins against one another. Bruce let out a loud cry of pleasure and practically collapsed against the other man.

“Is this okay?” John asked as he moved his hips a second time.

“Yes,” Bruce gasped. “God, yes John.”

John grinned triumphantly and leaned forward. Before long he had attached his lips to Bruce’s neck, and started kissing and sucking at the skin there, while continuing to occasionally rock his groin against Bruce’s own.

Bruce could only stand there, dumbfounded and completely lost in pleasure. He hadn’t taught John any of this, or said or done anything to initiate it; not the sudden assault on his neck and certainly not the slow grinding together of their lower bodies that was allowing Bruce to feel exactly how hard all of this was making John as well.

“Bruce,” John murmured, before gently nipping at the skin on Bruce’s neck. He said it with so much tenderness that for a moment Bruce could actually believe that John was in love with him, and not just doing this so that he could please Harley later.

John nuzzled the skin on Bruce’s neck, before giving it a long kiss, letting out a pleased-sounding hum as he did so.

“Bruce,” John whispered again as he finally pulled back, thrusting hard against Bruce’s body as he did so.

“Oh god,” Bruce whispered as he finally began to make sense of the situation.

John couldn’t possibly be using these lessons as an excuse to get closer to Bruce, could he? That would be impossibly perfect in a way that Bruce had learned that life very rarely was.

“John,” Bruce whispered, reaching one hand up to tangle it in John’s hair and pull him closer, encouraging the kissing and biting at his neck. “Oh god. John. More.”

The next things Bruce felt were John’s hand slipping down to grasp tightly at Bruce’s rear, and John’s erection rubbing against his own through the layers of their clothing. There could be absolutely no mistaking how very hard they both were.

“Is this all right?” John asked, stuttering out the words between short bucks of his hips that left the both of them panting and breathless.

Bruce could barely gasp out a ‘yes’ in reply.

“Is this all right?” John asked as long, thin, talented fingers undid both of their flies and let their erections press against each other without nearly so much fabric between them.

Bruce made the mistake of looking down.

“Oh god,” he gasped. “John.”

John’s cock had slipped free from the fly of his boxers, and a few more thrusts and only the tiniest amount of encouragement from John’s hand was all that was needed for Bruce’s to slip free from his plain black briefs as well. The sight of them both, pressed up against one another, John’s pale fingers caressing them both, had been almost enough to undo Bruce right then and there.

John’s hand had stopped moving, and when Bruce opened his eyes to check on the other man he found John staring straight at him.

“Is that a yes?” John asked.

“What?” Bruce murmured.

“Do you want me to…?” John asked, glancing down at their now freed erections. “Can I…?”

Bruce let himself fall forward, wrapping his arms tightly around John as he did.

“Oh god yes,” Bruce whispered right into John’s ear, before pressing a kiss to the curve of it. “Please John. Yes.”

That was all the encouragement John needed. Soon he was tugging at both of them, their erections pressing and grinding against one another, their gasps and moans of pleasure filling the small room.

Bruce pressed kiss against kiss against John’s ear, and then the side of his face, and then he finally ended up finding a point on John’s neck that made John’s whimpers and moans grow louder and more frequent whenever Bruce attacked it with his mouth.

Bruce’s hands meanwhile kneaded John’s rear. He dug his fingers in with increasingly more pressure as soon as he realized how much John loved it.

“John,” Bruce groaned as he pulled the other man closer. “John, oh god… John.”

He whispered John’s name right into his beloved’s ear, again and again, needing to hear John breath out his own name in return, and let Bruce know without a doubt that it was Bruce that John was making love to and not the phantom of another.

“John,” Bruce cried out as he bucked against John.

“Bruce,” John whispered back as his hands danced over them both. “Bruce… Bruce…”

He let out a strangled, wordless cry next, and buried his head in the crook of Bruce’s neck. His body shuddered and shook, and he clung to Bruce as if Bruce was the only thing stopping him from falling to the ground.

“Bruce,” John groaned as he practically collapsed against Bruce, pleasure-spent and beautiful in his exhaustion.

That was all it took; the knowledge that John had just found pleasure in Bruce’s arms for Bruce to loose himself as well. He came with a cry that he mostly smothered with a hard, bruising kiss to the side of John’s neck.

For a moment they just stood there, neither of them willing to move or disturb the silence. Then, wordlessly, they moved as one so that Bruce was soon sitting on a crate in the corner of the room with John in his lap.

Bruce kept his arms wrapped tightly around the other man and nuzzled into his hair. In response John nuzzled back and let out a pleased sigh.

“So,” Bruce said, grinning as he did, “did you have any questions?”

After all, they had yet to drop the fiction that they were doing this as part of their ongoing ‘lessons’.

“I sure do,” John murmured. “Just… just give me a moment to think of them, all right?”

“Well you know,” Bruce said as he ran a hand through John’s hair, “if you ever feel like you need more lessons, you can always ask me.”

“Oh, I’m definitely going to need more lessons,” John said. “I didn’t er… I didn’t quite get the hang of… of well… that one bit in the middle? And I still have so many questions Bruce. So many.”

Bruce smiled, feeling his heart glow. God, he was so madly in love with this strange man.

“Just er…” John said, snuggling into Bruce a little more and making himself comfortable. “Just let me recover a bit from that last lesson first.”

“Sure thing,” Bruce said, pausing to place a kiss on John’s forehead. “I think I need to recover a bit too, but then I’ll teach you anything you want.”


End file.
